Reunion
by Eternity of Night
Summary: Set after School Relations. Read that or you might not understand this. The flock learns something interesting about their pasts... and they have to help stop the war as well.


**A/N: I'm back! Since I'm braindead on the others, I'll just stop writing them. Joy. So, here's the sequel I promised you. Please don't kill me. DX**

**_Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson and the Olympians just like I'm in Coldplay and used to rule the world/hear Jerusalem bells ringing. NOT! XD_**

-Mitch-

I hadn't seen Nudge for four years. I wondered how she held up without me… hopefully better than I held up without her. I'd barely slept, barely eaten, barely drank… it's a wonder I'm still alive.

We were currently heading to camp, a place we hadn't been to for five years.

Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

"By the gods! Mitchell, what happened to you?" Chiron said as he ran over.

"Nothing," I muttered stubbornly.

"He fell in love," Alice said, "And I mean _head over heels_ for a girl. Then he had to leave her and he got all depressed."

_Traitor!_

_Shut it, otooto!_

Chiron sighed as we shot glares at each other. "Come, let's go to the Big House, shall we?"

Still shooting glares at each other, with an amused Sephiroth trailing behind, we walked down to the Big House, where Mr. D was playing cards with a few satyrs.

"I have important news, too, Chiron." He raised an eyebrow. "Powerful half-bloods. A flock of them." I laughed quietly. "The flock, two percent bird, ninety eight percent human… more likely, forty eight percent human."

Chiron frowned. "Do you know who is a child of whom?"

"Nudge, the same age as me, is definitely a child of Aphrodite…" I sighed.

"That makes me her half-sister! Yay!"

"Shut _up_ Alice!" I turned to Chiron. "This is what I put up with for four years. _This_ girl talking way too much!"

Chiron sighed. "Go tell the camper's you're back. But not Athena cabin. Annabeth would probably force-feed you."

I laughed. "Yeah…" I walked out, Alice and Sephiroth heading for the Aphrodite cabin. I opened the door to Poseidon cabin, grinning at Percy. "I'm finally back."

Percy smiled. "Welcome back, Mitch. Missed ya." Then he frowned. "What happened to you?"

"Well," I heard Alice start from behind me.

"Don't say it, Alice, or you will wake up one day in the lake." She yelped and ran out. I sighed. "I fell in love and I had to leave her."

Percy sighed. "I understand."

"Don't tell Annabeth I'm here yet, okay?" He nodded. Then I groaned, feeling a familiar presence. "Too late."

"Hey, Per—oh, gods, Mitch? What's wrong with you?" Annabeth ran over and grabbed my wrist. "Come with me. You look horrible!"

'Good luck,' Percy mouthed to me. I flipped him off.

* * *

-Max-

We'd gotten a letter, saying to go to New York… that someone would be waiting for us… by the Empire State Building. That we would remember her.

We landed by the Empire State Building, eyes scanning the crowds. Iggy was listening.

That's when I saw her; sure, she was four years older, sixteen now, but I'd recognize her anywhere… I moved easily over to Alice. "Alice…?" She smiled at me.

"I'll answer any questions you have once we get to camp," she said.

Nudge immediately pushed over to her and said, "Where's Mitch?"

Alice sighed exasperatedly. "He's at camp. Come on, we need to find an alley or somewhere we can take off. I don't want to keep him waiting."

We complied, walking until we found an alleyway, taking off. Alice talked as we flew. "He's been horrible! Mitch barely ate, and he barely drank anything… he didn't talk, either. He didn't even hit me when I bugged him! That's how you know something's seriously wrong." She sighed. "But he's getting better. Annabeth, who's practically a sister to him, gave him the choice to either eat or be force-fed."

I sighed to myself.

* * *

As we dropped into the camp, I sensed something was… off. I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings; I just watched Alice. She laughed, clapping her hands quickly. "I knew it," She exclaimed, "I knew I was right!" She hugged each of us in turn, then turned and ran for a four story, sky blue house.

We followed her, frowning. Then we heard a familiar voice say, "Hey!" We turned and looked at the boy. Nudge and Iggy apparently both recognized him instantly. Nudge ran over and hugged him.

"Mitch," Iggy said, grinning.

* * *

-Mitch-

I let out a sigh of relief, hugging Nudge back. I didn't know if they'd recognize me; I was a lot different now. I was taller, of course, and I had black hair with streaks of dark green. My eyes had changed color slowly until they were a bright, wild green. It suited, considering who my mother was. I finally got Nudge to release me, and said, "I knew you six were half-bloods…" I looked at Nudge. "You're a child of Aphrodite." My gaze traveled to Angel and Gazzy. "So are you two…" I sighed, and my eyes shifted to Max. I watched her eyes carefully… then the color flickered, for just a second. That's all I needed.

My eyes widened and I turned, running for the Big House as fast as I could… I threw open the door. Chiron looked up, surprised. "We have more Big Three kids," I said, "Two of 'em. Fang and Max. Both…" I paused. "Children of Hades."

Chiron frowned. "_Di immortales!_ Even Hades broke the oath!"

I nodded. "I'm surprised they weren't attacked yet."

The centaur sighed. "And the other?"

"A child of Nyx. Nothing to worry about."

"Go out and explain, then. I'm sure they're confused."

I sighed and nodded, turning. Angel was running up the steps and hugged me. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Yep. Potentially the most annoying goddess. Also the one that spawned my insane sister—"

"_I heard that! I'm not crazy, god dammit!_"

"—and her insane brother."

"Remind me to kill you, Mitch," Sephiroth said. I used a vine to smack his head.

Nudge shook her head, walking up. "It's amazing you three haven't killed each other yet. So, who's Iggy's divine parent?"

"Nyx. Primordial goddess of the night." I glanced behind Nudge to the one we were talking about. "It's probably better you were blinded at a young age. Nyx's children lose their sight by eleven, anyways." I sighed. "Max and Fang… children of Hades. Against the oath that the Big Three gods—Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades himself— made after World War II, which was just a big battle between the kids of the three."

Max frowned. "So… my dad's not Jeb?"

"No, Max, he's not your father. Although you'd probably want him to…" Sighing again, I said, "We'll just have to train, and find a way to defeat the Titan's armies."

**A/N: Da-da-da... you know the drill, read and review, insert threat here that sounds ridiculous. Bleh.**


End file.
